The Death Dragon Slayer
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Hjin Kona is a man with pitch black hair and icy blue eyes and he is in search for his foster father who disappeared fourteen years ago. After getting a tip of a few members from the guild Fairy Tail have met his father, he travels over to Magnolia, found the guild, but gets smacked unconscious after getting hit with a table. Will he find his father or not? [OC's pov]


_**The Death Dragon Slayer**_

_**-**_**Chapter One:**_** Differences between Tail and Tale-**_

_**.**_

Hungry and thirsty. No good combination. Especially not when you are a wandering mage with no money, or jewels that it is called in this world and freeloading in barns or sleeping under the stars.

But for the past six days I haven't gotten much sleep, food or water. Why, oh why is life so cruel to just me?

I swear to Kami, if I survive till morning, I will praise him on my bare knees in front of the statue in the next town. Wait… which town am I heading to anyway? Taking my eyes off my naked feet I looked up ahead and saw a angels sign!

"A guidepost!" running over to the post I quickly read the names the cities/villages whatever and where they are placed. "Magnolia… Magnolia…" there are so many names! Acrifa… Lolbi… Catacomb? What the… "Why so many names? !" I cried out and the same time I gripped my hair in frustration. Closing my eyes I let out a long, exhausted sigh.

I will never be able to get to Magnolia.

You must be wondering _why _I am wandering around all around without jewels or shoes. Well I have been in search for my father. Or well, foster father in that case. He took care of me since I was two. But fourteen years ago he disappeared mysteriously.

Poof. Just like that. Poof.

Leaving me all alone when I was asleep… stupid old fart.

_GRUUUUUMBL!_

Ugh… just ignore my stomach. I have to stop thinking about food. Tasty food like dangos, chicken or pea soup.

_SLAP! _

_No! Stop it! _I slapped cheeks two more times before I walked in some random direction, not caring anymore.

I will tell you the rest on why I am searching for him.

When I was walking around in Heberis, the village I have been living in, some drunk old men talked about that some members a guild , Fairy Tale or something, had met my father on a island.

Of course I took up the chase and have been wandering towards Magnolia, the city Fairy Tale are.

When I meet one of those members I will ask him or her if they knew where my father went after meeting him.

~õ~

Just walking randomly really paid off. I'm currently in Magnolia and in complete loss. With a heavy black rain cloud circling above my head I walked down the street, taking in the scents and laughing voices of children playing. The accent in this city is much more lighter and fast. They talk really fast compared to where I come from.

Heberis accent is deeper and holds a finesse of royal learning in the modern language. Though I haven't been in normal school, my father still taught me how to speak like you were about to talk with the king. It was so boring. Reading all those thick language books and how to pronounce it right.

"Fairy Tale…" looking over the signs of different places I sighed. I am pretty useless to new places like a big city like Magnolia. And I feel like fainting like now.

My stomach hurt really bad and my mouth and throat are dryer than the Sahara desert. Hearing the pooling of beer bottles being filled with the amber yellow drink to the brim with white fume at the top.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Stop, you have to find Fairy Tale."

"Are you looking for the strongest guild, young man?" a voice said to the left of me. Looking over I frowned. No-one there. "Ahem, look down." confused I did so. My eyes widened at the sight of a old man in the size of a dwarf. Jumping away when a big and _creepy _smile spread across his wrinkly old face I stared down at him.

"Do… do you know where Fairy Tale is?" I asked and crouched down to his eyelevel.

"I do and I will gladly show you the way." the staff he had got smacked down on the cobblestone road three times and pointed behind me. Twisting around, my eyes doubled in size.

There… there it was Fairy Tal- _Tail_, why tail?

"Tail?" I asked and look down to the man who let out a chuckle as he too look back up to the sign.

"Do fairies have tails? No-one knows, it's up to you to find out." he said and I took it in. I haven't notice but the old man had the same guild sign on his shirt. He must be a member of the guild, or maybe a supporter after the games? Whatever he is I got a real hard push in the back and stumbled forward to the big tree port.

_The people who have met my father are in here. _Swallowing down the thick lump in my throat I lay a hand on the soft port and push it. It didn't take much for it to open.

A wave of yelling man voices and laughter, together with the sound of tree breaking into pieces filled my ears. My eyes widen at the sight.

In the middle of the hall a big cloud of men is fighting each other. Fist, legs and magic circles appear everywhere and I have to duck for a flying barrel. Hearing it crash down into something behind me I look after the short man who stood there with a calm face until a bottle hit him in the forehead. I took a few steps aside as more stuff collide with the man's face. Angry red veins pops out on his forehead.

He took a deep breath.

"STOP WITH THIS CHILDISH BEHAVOR!" he roared. I covered my now ringing ears. "NATSU!"

"WHAT? ! IT WAS ICE-SHIT WHO STARTED IT!"

"SAY WHAT YOU WALKING TABASCO BOTTLE? !"

My eyes looked at the pink haired man banging his face flat into another man's with ebony black hair.

Suddenly everything went back to a big dusty cloud of cussing and attacks. Awkwardly as it was I shifted there I stood. Out of the blue a big hand smashed the people down flat on the floor. Groans and shrieks came from teach member.

And before I could react, a table came flying towards me and pain came.

And everything turned black in half a second.

* * *

**Ouch… poor OC :/ well, another hit of WB have hit me but I'm working on **_**AS **_**and other stories.** **(: **

**Well, just like the summary says, this is an OC's story ;) with slight romance-ship between one original character made by Hiro Mashima XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail,**_** but **_**I do own my OC: Hjin Kona! :'D**

**Please leave a review! I surely think that you who read **_**After Story **_**know him very well now and who he's paired up with :P favs and alerts are highly welcomed too! ^3^ *blows kisses***

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


End file.
